Pneumatic tools, such as drills used in dental procedures, often are activated by a 3 way foot valve. Alternatively a trigger-actuated valve could be used. A light pressure on the foot valve will provide minimal torque to the drill for low torque ‘feathering’ operations while full foot pressure brings the drill to a maximum operating pressure. Drill tool manufacturers typically recommend pneumatic operating pressures. This operating pressure is assigned based on such considerations as heavy cutting requirements, turbine bearing stress and life of the turbine chuck that holds the bits and burs. This ‘operating pressure’ maintains the revolutions per minute (rpm) of the turbine bearings within component specifications even when it is running and not under load. Setting the maximum pressure above recommended pressure leads to chronic over revving of the drills and turbines in frequent and unnecessary situations resulting in premature tool failure. However, there is a need to have an ability to temporarily increase the drill speed for a short period of time, returning to a default speed when the action is completed. For example, such situations might be the cutting away of an old amalgam filling from a tooth. There may also be other situations when temporarily adding, subtracting, or augmenting a function of a tool in a default operating state is desirable. On the other hand, having to manually increase the drill pressure for apropos situations and then reset is, or otherwise having to use several different controls to control different functions, is not feasible or at least desirable under typical use.